unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Sovereign Blargatron
Sovereign Blargatron is yet another one of the T-5001's many forms. The first one, the original form, preceded it. This form has appeared in several RP adventures, such as Mario's Adventure and its sequels, Mario's Adventure 2 and Mario's Adventure 3. In Mario's Adventure Sovereign Blargatron plays a small yet gradually expanding role in Mario's Adventure. He appears towards the end, in the form of "a small, skinny creature". He then shapeshifts into the Sovereign Blargatron we know today, with a black hat that serves as his "crown" and white overalls. Contrary to appearances, he is not one of Mario's replacements. His goal is to take over the Mushroom Kingdom by assassinating its ruler, Peach, and taking over the throne. Towards the end of Mario's Adventure, Sovereign Blargatron sneaks into Peach's Castle and kidnaps her. This scheme is a reference to the ceaseless kidnappings executed by Bowser in most Mario shames. Meanwhile, in the Regular Show universe, Mordecai and Rigby are watching UnMario cartoons on television. They see Sovereign Blargatron on the TV and decide to enter, using a Warp Potion to transport themselves to Sovereign Blargatron's location. There, they try to fight him and chase him down, but Sovereign Blargatron just barely manages to escape. He then winds up inside Luigi's house, and the screen goes black as the words "To Be Continued" appear. The game ends, signifying that the story will be continued in Mario's Adventure 2. In Mario's Adventure 2 Sovereign Blargatron's role in Mario's Adventure 2 is similar to his role in the original Mario's Adventure, depicting him to be an aspiring ruler and relentless killer, as shown when he murders Pac-man in cold blood. He is challenged to a battle by Mordecai, who is visiting Luigi's house along with his friend, Rigby. Sovereign Blargatron arrives at Luigi's house at that very moment, stating that the princess's life is on the line and that all the cheese in the house should be turned over to him. Why Sovereign Blargatron chose to enter this particular house to ask for cheese is unknown, but it is implied that he noticed the scandal in Luigi's house from a distance and decided to investigate. After encountering Mordecai, Sovereign Blargatron proceeds to fight him in a battle of epic proportions, using his power-ups to aid him in battle. After using a Star to become invincible, he frightens Mordecai and Rigby and causes them to flee in panic. Sovereign Blargatron then exits Luigi's house, aiming to find his way back to his secret hideout, but he winds up lost in the big city. He goes to a gas station to ask for directions, but is assaulted by Mordecai and Rigby once more. There, he accidentally uses a Fire Flower to blow up the entire gas station and damage Mordecai, revealing him to be a cyborg impostor. Just then, the real Mordecai arrives, and they defeat Sovereign Blargatron at long last. However, at the last minute, Sovereign Blargatron shapeshifts into liquid and drips away into the sewer, where he proceeds to find his way back to his hideout. In Mario's Adventure 3 In Mario's Adventure 3, Sovereign Blargatron's other forms gain some exposition as well. With changing forms, there are also changing personalities. Thus, the role of the T-5000 (as Sovereign Blargatron and its other forms) shifts sporadically, going from villain to hero and back again. Abilities Sovereign Blargatron has nearly all the abilities of Mario, including jumping, using power-ups, and punching through bricks. He is also surprisingly muscular, especially in comparison to Mario, as shown in Mario's Adventure 2. Basic fighting skills *Jumping *Punching *Butt Pound *Kicking Power-ups *Mushroom *Star *Fire Flower *Mini Mushroom Other abilities *Shapeshifting (limited, can only use under extreme circumstances) *Kidnapping Personality Sovereign Blargatron is selfish and power-hungry, willing to battle and even murder anyone who stands in his way. He uses sneaky and underhanded methods to achieve his goals, which usually end with Sovereign Blargatron himself failing to follow through with his mission. He also secretly wants attention from others, breaking down doors and even trying to steal cheese to make people pay attention to him. Additional Information *Sovereign Blargatron's name was inspired by the alterdimensional lizard king, Lord Zorgitron. *His character model appears to be a recolor of Mario's model in Super Mario 604. *His appearance and color palette change when he uses different power-ups. For example, he looks more like Luigi than Mario when he uses the Fire Flower or Mini Mushroom. His hat and shirt also changes color, becoming orange or purple, respectively. *He hates being called "dorktron" more than anything else. *He desires attention from others, as seen in Mario's Adventure 2. Category:Guys Category:Robots Category:Cyborgs Category:Anti-Heroes